


An I for an I

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: when you lose one, sometimes the other is lost.





	An I for an I

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet  
> Suicide warning

He decided he couldn't take it anymore. He took out the sheet of paper he had hid so his flatmate would never find it. He took a deep breath and read it over again. He revised it and read it again. Phil took one last deep breath of air and placed the paper on Dan’s sofa crease. And looked into Dan’s room for one last time and closed his bedroom door.  
Dan woke up and something told him not to get out of bed today. Who is going to ignore that? Well, not him so he stayed in bed till he felt like he just needed to go downstairs even though a voice in his head said not to. He went to sit in his sofa crease and realized there was a piece of paper on it. He picked it and it read:  
Dan, I am sorry but I couldn't bare it. Everyone liked you over me. They call you attractive then there was me. ‘small bean’? Most people don't like beans. They all pitied me because you were better, much better than me. I don't know why you never left me. You had so much you could have done without me. Why did you keep me in your life? I was nothing to you but you stayed. You kept me around out of pity, right? I should have done this awhile ago, shouldn't I have? So you would be released from the pity you had for me. Dan, I will never forget you but I know you will me. Famous enough to get the pity vote, am I right? Have a wonderful life.  
Phil  
Dan felt like he was going to cry. He breathed in and went to his room. He found a note he had rewritten many times also. He made one last revision and but his note next to Phil's and went to his room for the last time also. His note read:  
Phil, I was holding on by a thread when we met. On the brink of insanity. Then I met the ray of sunshine that was you. I loved you like a brother. I felt like you were my whole world. Then I realized you kept my world together. Helped me through hard times and, with time, made me never want to leave you. I always wished I were you. You always had subscribers that helped you along while mine would, not mean to, beat me down. You were the only thing I stayed for. The only thing I bothered to stay for. When I wished it was over you would appear and make the feeling go away. I will miss you,Phil. Find another ray of sunshine like yourself.  
And they died, happily ever after.


End file.
